Metal catalysts comprising Group VIII metals such as iron (Fe), cobalt (Co), ruthenium (Ru), rhodium (Rh), palladium (Pd). platinum (Pt) are known as useful catalyst systems because they are capable of causing various transformation reactions in organic synthesis. However, such Group VIII metal catalysts have various disadvantages in that they are costly, deteriorate when in contact with air impossible to regenerate, etc. In order to solve such problems, immobilization of catalysts has been studied and many reports on various polymer-immobilized metal catalysts have been published. For example, polymer-immobilized metal catalysts that are effective for allylic substitution (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1978, 100. 7779; J. Org. Chem. 1983, 48. 4179 and others). oligomerization (J. Org. Chem. 1989, 54, 2726; J. Catal. 1976, 44, 87; J. Organomet. Chem. 1978, 153. 85 and others), decarboxylation (J. Mol. Catal. 1992. 74, 409), hydrogenation (Inorg. Chem. 1973, 12, 1465 and others), isomerization (J. Org. Chem. 1978, 43, 2958 and others), telomerization (J. Org. Chem. 1981, 46, 2356), and Mizoroki-Heck reaction (Fundam. Res. Homogeneous Catal. 1973, 3, 671; J. Organomet. Chem. 1978, 162, 403 and others), etc, have been reported.
However, although the stability of the catalyst was improved by their immobilization in polymer, the recovery and reuse of the polymer-immobilized metal catalyst have been unsatisfactory for such known catalyst systems.
Therefore, the invention of the present application has been achieved in consideration of the above-mentioned situation, and aims to solve the problems of the conventional techniques by providing a novel Group VIII metal catalyst system that is stable even in air, easy to recover, and reusable.